


Hush

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Does tagging ever get easy, M/M, Thomas is in love, alex is mute, fluff fluff, jazz hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: A morning review





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look A second one
> 
> I'm having real motivation issues with if only sorry

Mornings were quiet. There used to be a time when Thomas would wake up and Alex was already bustling, reading out loud to himself or talking to whatever show he was watching. But those times were gone. Now Thomas tended to wake up before Alex. Was given moments to just drink in his husband. To hold him closer and catalogue details of his face.

Right now a storm lingered outside, and the light in their room was gloomy. Spending Saturday inside didn't seem too bad for him, and he knew when Alex woke up he wouldn't mind either. But he figured Alex wouldn't be awake for a while, judging by the shadows that hung heavy under his eyes. He knew the week had been rough on his love, who was still recovering from the cold that had gotten him. He shifted to kiss Alexander's forehead, and watched as he squirmed in his sleep. Except he wasn't asleep anymore, and Thomas watched him raise a hand slightly to sign 'go back to sleep'. He chuckled, curling around Alex some more.

"I love you," he whispered into the smaller man's hair. He felt Alex lay his hand on his chest, and then move it to form a reply of 'I really love you'.

Mornings were quiet, and though they were once loud, Thomas couldn't ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> Love me some comments and kudos


End file.
